Si j'avais su
by Black666
Summary: Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu m’avais promis d’attendre la neige. Il ne neigeait pas …Il n’a neigé qu’à ton enterrement…Devant ta tombe, je me suis souvenu … De nous ... De notre première rencontre ... De notre histoire ...


_Coucou !_

_Voilà un Os assez particulier …_

_Premièrement, même en l'écrivant, je ne savais pas avec qui j'allais mettre Hermione._

_Deuxièmement, l'histoire est … disons… étrange …_

_Si le cœur vous en dit, lisez-le !_

_Un conseil cependant, pour le lire, mettez vous une musique bien déprimante, l'ambiance est toujours meilleure !_

_Les persos à JK Rowling comme toujours_

_Ainsi s'achève le blabla de l'auteur_

_Enjoy ^^_

_PS : il est très exactement 03h54 à l'heure où je poste. Si ce n'est pas de la dévotion ça !!_

Si j'avais su …

Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, ce que tu allais faire, aurais-je agis différemment ?

Probablement.

Non, en fait, je l'ignore.

On ne peut jamais dire qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si la situation avait été différente.

Je me souviens…

Je me souviens de nous.

De notre première rencontre.

Je croyais te connaître.

Tous ceux de ma maison parlaient de toi.

Mais en fait je ne te connaissais pas.

Personne ne te connaissait. 

Personne n'avait conscience de la tristesse et du malaise enfouis en toi.

Alors pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me montrer le vrai toi ?

Qu'avais-je de plus que les autres ?

Tu me parlais de mon regard …

Tu m'as dit que c'était ça qui t'avait poussée à venir me parler.

Tu m'as proposé de venir à Pré au Lard avec toi.

C'était un samedi.

Je t'ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas.

Tu paraissais si étrange…

Mais tu n'as pas insisté.

Cependant, la semaine suivante, tu m'as redemandé.

Tu t'es approchée de moi et tu as murmuré :

_ Accorde moi juste cet après-midi. Je sais que tu fais ton dur comme tout bon Serpentard mais j'adore relever les défis. Je te jure tu finiras par m'aimer comme moi je t'aime.

Je n'ai pas parlé.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Mais je t'ai suivi.

Tu m'as pris la main.

Mais tu n'as pas souri.

Ce détail m'a frappé.

Ton regard aussi …

Si triste, si perdu.

Pour la première fois, je me suis senti proche de quelqu'un.

Tu m'as emmené à la cabane hurlante.

Et tu l'as contemplée.

Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.

Alors j'ai tourné la tête.

Tu pleurais.

_ Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ Le monde est laid. Mais dans la laideur, il y a aussi de la beauté. Quand quelque chose de si beau, de si pur nous atteint en plein cœur, il est normal de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces mots m'ont marqué…

Si j'avais su …

Tu n'as pas réapparu pendant une semaine après cela.

Tu m'as manqué.

Chaque jour, je voulais que tu franchisses les portes de la Grande Salle.

J'en étais venu à te chercher inconsciemment des yeux.

Pourtant tu n'étais pas là.

Et puis un soir je suis monté à la tour d'Astronomie.

Tu étais là…

Tu semblais flotter.

Tes cheveux volaient.

Je t'ai trouvée belle.

Pure.

_ J'aime un mort.

Tu ne t'étais pas retournée.

_ Il avait ton regard. Si sombre… Si beau …

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire ….

Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire.

_ J'aimerais tant le rejoindre …

C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte de l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

Et j'ai eu peur.

_ Tu ne serais pas légèrement suicidaire ?

_ Enlève le légèrement.

Tu as avancé d'un pas.

Tu as ouvert les bras.

Tu t'es offerte à la nuit et au silence.

Tu m'as pris comme témoin.

_ Si un jour, je devais faire le grand saut, ce serait sous la neige.

_ Il ne neige pas ce soir.

Alors seulement tu t'es reculée.

_ Rassure toi je suis d'excellente humeur.

Les jours ont passé.

Mais toi, tu n'étais pas là.

Tu ne venais plus en cours.

Tu n'étais pas non plus avec tes amis.

Mais je me foutais de savoir où tu étais.

Parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi.

C'est fou non ?

J'avais tellement besoin de toi…

De ta présence …

Si j'avais su …

Je me souviens …

Trois jours avant le départ pour les vacances d'été…

_ Part avec moi.

J'étais tellement heureux de te voir.

Il y avait dans ton regard …

Comme une sorte d'étoile …

Je n'ai pas compris d'où venait cette lueur …

Tu m'as prit la main.

De nouveau.

_ Part avec moi.

J'ai hoché la tête.

Cet été, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

Mais …

Si j'avais su …

Je t'aurais empêché de revenir à Poudlard.

Tu m'as traîné dans une voiture et nous avons roulé.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Puis nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une clairière.

Tu m'as tendu une pomme de terre et tu m'as ordonné de l'éplucher.

Et je me suis coupé.

Tu as suçoté mon doigt…

Puis tu as mis ce que tu appelais un « pansement » dessus.

_ Il parait quelle venin de pomme de terre rend nostalgique. Je veux t'éviter ça.

Tu avais de nouveau ce regard perdu.

Et puis je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant …

Avant que …

Avant que ça n'arrive …

Notre septième année …

C'était aux vacances d'hiver …

Nous étions tous les deux dans le parc.

Tout était blanc.

Tu te promenais.

Je suis venu à ta rencontre.

Tu avais l'air tellement mal …

Tout en toi appelait à l'aide.

Si j'avais su …

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Bien sur ! Quelle question… Bon je te laisse …

_ Attends …

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te retenir.

J'ai réfléchi puis j'ai fait apparaître un parchemin.

_ Voici une adresse où tu peux me contacter pendant les vacances.

_...

_ J'attendrai ta lettre.

_ OK …

Tu t'es retournée.

Tu as commencé à partir.

Et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.

J'ai attrapé ton bras …

_ Regarde moi …

Tu pleurais.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait …

Je ne savais pas quoi te dire …

Mais je savais que tu pleurais à cause de cet homme…

Peu importait les mots …

On pouvait appeler ça compassion…

… ou tout simplement amour …

_ Je suis ridicule, hein ?

A vrai dire, je m'en fichais complètement…

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était ce que je ressentais pour toi à cet instant précis ….

Où tout bascule …

Où je m'avance…

Et t'embrasse.

_ J'attendrai ta lettre.

Tu as hoché la tête.

Mais je n'ai jamais rien reçu.

Jamais.

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Tu m'avais promis d'attendre la neige.

Il ne neigeait pas …

Il n'a neigé qu'à ton enterrement…

Devant ta tombe, je me suis souvenu …

De ton image…

De toi au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie …

Tu avais l'air d'un ange.

Si belle.

Si pure.

Ça m'a atteint en plein cœur.

Et j'ai pleuré.

Tu avais raison …

Si j'avais su …

Je t'aime.

Et ça fait mal.

Tellement mal.

Tu me laisses tout seul.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Tu m'avais promis d'attendre la neige …

Je t'aime tant…

Hermione …

FIN

_Alors ? Verdict ?_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi, mais je voulais faire un narrateur complètement paumé, perdu, plus sur de rien…_

_Ai-je réussi ?_

_A vous de me le dire !!_

_Donc review pliiiiiiiiiz_

_Black666_


End file.
